


Call Out My Name

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentionsofmiscarriage, Mpreg, Nocheatingipromise, Toughlove, idontknowhowtotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: Kaisoo au: How should I tell my ex-fiance that we're expecting?More than a million words to say but Soo chose 8 words to end it. "There is no baby. Let us break up"Right now, anyone would tell him that he lost his mind & maybe he did, but he didn't want Ji to choose him because of their baby, not when Ji's about to get married to another.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177





	1. Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is another prompt from my Twitter @absolutezyxing ❤ please enjoy!

Kyungsoo knows that he's staring. He has been staring for the past five minutes, he couldn't bear to move from his spot. Not when he's currently looking at his fiancé holding hands with another woman, he knows this woman, familiar because this was his fiancé's, Jongin's, ex girlfriend, someone who was arranged to be married to Jongin but the said man inevitably fell in love. He took it hard when they broke up, he said that the woman was everything he wanted. They broke up because the girl wanted to spread her wings or whatever bullshit she said that broke Jongin's heart. 

Of course if it weren't for that, he wouldn't meet Jongin who frequented the bar where he used to work at. At first it was physical, lust more than anything, just a balm to soothe the taller's pain and Kyungsoo just gave and gave. He risked and was the first one to fall in love obviously. Jongin ran away after he admitted his feelings, the taller blamed him for catching feelings when they both agreed on just quick fucks. That was a joke. Jongin cared for him more than a quick fuck and Kyungsoo knew that, that's why he laid down his cards face up on the table. 

Jongin came back two weeks after their fight and admitted that he likes Kyungsoo as well and he also said that he won't know what he would do to himself if their new relationship ends badly. Kyungsoo assured him that it won't. Because for all his lifetime, he had never seen someone who he wanted to share his life with for all eternity. 

What he doesn't know is why his fiancé is meeting his ex-fiancée without telling him. They respect each other's privacy but Kyungsoo thinks he deserves to know about this since he was the rebound that took care of Jongin and built him back up. 

Jongin's parents never liked him which is why he wasn't surprised to see the taller's parents joining his fiancé and his fiancé's ex at the table. 

He actually came to the mall to get some groceries to cook for Jongin but he didn't expect his fiancé to be eating dinner already. He sighs and looks away, he needs to go home and find out. 

-

Luhan had said multiple times that his life was a joke, even though his best friend was joking, he totally feels like a joke right now. 

Kyungsoo didn't expect Jongin to take that woman home with him. He didn't expect to see the two holding hands while they walked in. He didn't expect anything at all. 

"Hey Soo. This is Mina" 

"I know" he answered flatly, he couldn't hide the distaste in his voice and he wasn't even trying to do so. 

"I wanted you to meet her" Jongin started again, smiling softly at Kyungsoo. 

"Why?" he asked, not wanting to get introduced or anything to the woman who hurt Jongin. 

"I think, I should leave, Jongin~ah" Mina said quietly

Jongin looks back and shakes his head, their hands are still joined but Mina probably followed Kyungsoo's gaze because she pulled her hand away. "M--" 

"No, it's okay. It's nice meeting you, Kyungsoo~ssi. I've heard great things from Jongin" Mina said, bowing her head before exiting the door. 

Jongin sighs, taking off his shoes before he looks at his fiancé again. "Kyungsoo, what was that? I just wanted to introduce her to you" he said in exasperation

Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at him, amused at the irritation of his fiancé. "Yeah and I asked why, so why would you introduce the woman who hurt you badly that you didn't want to look at anyone let alone trust someone" Kyungsoo said calmly. He saw how Jongin flinched at his words but the man kept his gaze locked with his. 

"That was years ago. I have you now" Jongin answered back quietly

"Why" he asked again 

"We met to patch things up. She came back three months ago. We talked about everything. She said she regretted it and asked for my forgiveness. She wants to start again" Jongin explained, leaning at the wall since they won't be probably moving from their spots. 

"I'm hoping you said no" Kyungsoo pointed out. 

"Of course I said no. I offered to be friends" Jongin answered back, a little offended that Kyungsoo would think otherwise. 

"Why" 

"Because everything's in the past, Soo. I've moved on" 

Kyungsoo sighs again, this conversation is not going anywhere. "She hasn't. Do you know how easy it is to fall back into a routine that you've done all your life? One small thing can break your new life and let you fold back to your life before" he explained with a steady voice. 

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Jongin asked, eyebrows furrowing at his fiancé. 

"Jongin, I would never call you weak. I'm saying that she has intentions and that can go a long way. You should be wary of her" Kyungsoo answered him, he was afraid that his fiancé would take his words the wrong way and he was right 

"I don't get it, Soo. You and Luhan are friends, best of friends and he was your ex. How is that different from my relationship with Mina?" Jongin pointed out, voice accusing. 

Kyungsoo knows that they should stop right now before starting a bigger argument but he needs Jongin to understand where he's coming from. 

"Luhan and I didn't end badly. He didn't leave me to fly to another country to get away from me to do God knows what. We talked about our differences and accepted that we won't work out. If he had any intention or feelings for me I would immediately cut him off cause I know better" he said firmly, knowing that Luhan would back him up too. 

"So you're saying that I don't?" 

Kyungsoo almost growled at his fiancé but stopped himself. "Don't twist my words, Jongin. I'm only stating facts. You didn't even bother telling me that you're meeting her. I thought I deserved that much, being your fiancé and all" he said sharply. 

His fiancé is taller than him but Kyungsoo words made him cower, flinching. Jongin rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Soo… I just thought you'd be upset and I'm right about that" 

"But you still did it. You knew that I would've gone with you anyway if you'd ask me to. I'll sit next to you and patiently listen as well but you...still chose not to tell me over the idea of me being upset" Kyungsoo said, his voice finally cracking with disappointment. 

"We're standing at the foyer, babe. Can we please get inside before we argue about this" Jongin said, reaching out his hand to hold the older's hand but Kyungsoo took a step back to let the taller one in. He sighed for the nth time that night, he's so stressed and he doesn't know if this will all end well. 

"Have you eaten?" Jongin asked before removing his coat to place it on top of the ugly but comfortable green chair that they bought for fun. 

Kyungsoo took a seat on the adjacent couch, folding into himself. "No. I'm not hungry" he muttered. 

Jongin sat next to him, he always seeks for warmth when they're arguing. Both of them can't stand being apart from each other because they hate misunderstandings and being close to each other assures them that they're both willing to listen. "I should've bought something from the restaurant. I thought you were still at work" 

"I took a sick leave" Kyungsoo mumbled, finally letting his fiancé hold his hand. He uncurls himself from the corner of the couch to lean into Jongin's warmth. 

The younger looked panicked hands roaming around to check Kyungsoo. "What? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" he asked with worry, his lips pouting cutely. Kyungsoo just wants to kiss him. 

"Jongin stop, I'm okay, I just felt queasy." 

Jongin stops but pulls Kyungsoo closer to him. He never liked arguing with the older, mostly because they both knew each other well enough to know when to stop. "I met with my parents too. I didn't know they were there but they came with Mina. They wanted to continue the marriage and asked me to come back home. Of course I said no. I told them I'm marrying you. I only want you, Soo" he admits clearly, not wanting his fiancé to doubt anything that they have because of the return of his ex. 

Jongin moved out of his parents' house and into his new apartment shortly after he introduced Kyungsoo. His parents voiced their dislike and Jongin didn't take it too well. 

"Me too. I'm sorry for sounding too upset"

"I understand where you're coming from, babe. You've seen me at my worst and still stood with me. I'm grateful that you always think of me" 

"I really don't like her" Kyungsoo mumbled, pushing his face on the crook of Jongin's neck, inhaling the scent of the younger. 

"Then I'll try harder not to meet her. I promise" 

"Thank you" 

-

Trying is very different from actually doing it. Kyungsoo isn't the jealous type but he has his limit. He had let it go for five times already and this is the sixth time where Jongin came home smelling like the bad part of a bad flower shop. It's too floral and fruity for any of Jongin's female friends and the only person that he knows that uses the same perfume was the woman who visited them four months ago. 

Kyungsoo clutched the box that he was holding, he was forced by Luhan to get it for Jongin at least, if not for himself. 

"Jongin, it's 1 am" Kyungsoo pointed out. 

His fiancé is a mess. More than a mess. His dress shirt is crumpled and untucked, his tie is loosed and there's a smudge of something on the collar of his shirt. 

Jongin scooted closer to him, leaning on his small frame before kissing him on the lips. "Sorry Soo, I worked late and had a few drinks with the client" 

"Mina?" Kyungsoo asked nonchalantly. 

His fiancé smiled at him and nodded he really looks younger with his boyish grin. "Yeah--Wait. Soo, it's not what you think" Jongin said hurriedly, his steps were hurried as well when Kyungsoo moved away from him. 

"Yeah, the kiss mark on your cheek says otherwise" 

"Soo" 

Kyungsoo pinches the nose of his bridge, and tucked the box in his back pocket before glaring at his fiancé. "Enough, Jongin. I don't want to argue about this. I gave you a lot of chances already. If you told me sometime ago, we could've talked about it. This is past the point of talking" he said sternly, half irritated that his fiancé would try to make up an excuse on Mina's behalf. 

"Soo. I'm--" 

"Sorry, I know. Me too, Jongin. Shower and rest. We'll talk in the morning about what we'll do in this relationship. I'll sleep in the guest room" he said defeatedly, already heading towards the room on the other side of the hallway. 

"Soo, don't be like this" 

"Good night, Jongin" 

That night Kyungsoo cried himself to sleep. He hates crying but he couldn't stomach the thought of Jongin cheating. He knows that Jongin won't cheat on him but he also knows how Mina loves Jongin so much and how the younger cares for her. 

With a clear head and mind, Kyungsoo cooked them breakfast. He also made hangover soup since he knows how Jongin is going to wake up with a headache. 

He felt strong arms circling his waist as Jongin hugs him from the back. "Hey Soo. Good morning, babe" the younger greeted before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Good morning" Kyungsoo answered, not leaning back to his fiancé's warmth. 

Jongin must've noticed it because the younger pulled away to look at him properly. "What's wrong? Why weren't you in bed when I woke up?" he asked softly

Kyungsoo stayed quiet. Of course his fiancé forgot their whole conversation. He didn't answer and let Jongin think about it while he served the dishes at the dining table. Jongin sat down on one of the chairs before he gasped in surprise, eyes widening at Kyungsoo. "Soo, it's not what you think" 

"You said that last night. Go eat. Let's talk after" 

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable, it was a new thing between them. Their friends would laugh at them if they saw them like this. 

Jongin basically inhaled his food while Kyungsoo took his time to eat and buy time. Stalling. 

"Kyungsoo. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. It's just that she's...I don't know. We didn't do anything, I promise. I would never do anything that will hurt you" Jongin said sincerely, deep brown eyes almost pleading, voice begging to be heard. 

"Keeping secrets and breaking promises, that hurts me too, Nini" Kyungsoo answered, finally putting down the utensils. He can't eat anymore, his appetite was gone before he even started eating. 

"Jongin do you still like her?" 

"Soo… No.. I. I don't" Jongin's voice wavered, he looked down on his empty plate before shaking his head again. 

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief. Jongin never hesitates if it's between liking another or Kyungsoo, he always answers clearly that he likes Kyungsoo more than anything or anyone else. 

"Are you tired? Of hiding her from me?" he asked, expecting an honest answer and he gets that as soon as Jongin nods in agreement. 

"Yes, Soo. I don't want her a secret. She's not. She's just my ex, a friend now. She said that she won't force herself on me. She won't force her feelings and she's not. Please trust me" the younger pleaded softly 

"I trust you, Jongin. Wait here. I'll get something" Kyungsoo said softly, hoping this gift would let Jongin make up his mind. 

While he was walking back he heard Jongin talking to someone in hushed tones. He stopped at the hallway not wanting to disturb the conversation but his heart almost stopped at Jongin's next words. 

"Mina, I told you not to call me. Kyungsoo is here. He's already doubting me. Please I love him" 

"No. Of course I like you too but Kyungsoo.." 

For the love of all fucks. Kyungsoo walks into the living room, glaring at his fiancé who immediately dropped the call as soon as he saw him. "Soo, did you get it? What is it?" he asked hurriedly, smiling a little when he noticed the frown on his fiancé's face. 

How can Jongin look like him as if he means the world to him and yet he's in love with someone else. His life is a joke. This relationship…it was never meant to last, he supposes.

"Soo?"

"Nini" Kyungsoo breathed out, not trusting himself to speak after hearing his fiancé's conversation. 

Jongin glanced at his hand before looking at him again. His gaze went back and forth a few times before the younger finally beamed at him. "Wait is that a pregnancy test? Are you pregnant? Soo, are we pregnant?" 

The joy on Jongin's face makes Kyungsoo want to rethink everything. But his mind is a mess, Jongin can't stand his ground and Kyungsoo can't fucking share. He despises the idea of sharing Jongin. 

" Let's take a break, Nini" Kyungsoo sighed quietly. He's frustrated too but he doesn't like the fact that Jongin seemed unsure about him, about them. 

Jongin's mouth opened and closed before finally allowing himself to voice out something. "Kyungsoo. What. Soo?" 

"If this is not cheating for you Jongin then I don't know what is. You're emotionally invested in another person that you like. I can't just pretend not to hear and see anything. Fuck I know I'm stupid but I hoped that you wouldn't treat me like one!" Kyungsoo almost cried right then. He's been struggling to keep this to himself. Even Luhan noticed that Jongin's been MIA. 

"Soo, Mina. She's just someone from the past. I like her but she's not you. I don't love her" 

Kyungsoo gripped the box on his hand and met his fiancé's eyes. "Do you really believe that Jongin? Because all I hear are empty words. Maybe we rushed into this. You said you weren't ready and the wound may be just as fresh as it was two years ago. Maybe your parents were right, that I'm something that's just a mistake" he said sharply, words cutting him as well. 

"Soo, don't say that please" 

"I want you to get out. We're done talking. Don't show your face until you're sure, Jongin" he said firmly. 

It's his house anyway and even though he asked Jongin to move in together, he knows that the younger still kept his old apartment for work. He'd rather have them apart than have Jongin lie to him everyday. 

"But I'm sure! I love you" Jongin exclaimed, his fingers pulling his hair in frustration. 

"And I love you too but why is this relationship starting to fall apart?! Can't you see it? When did you start hiding things? Drinking so late again? When did you start whispering another person's name in your sleep, instead of mine?" Kyungsoo's questions were filled with anger and despair but mostly sadness. He couldn't stop his tears anymore, he placed the pregnancy test box in his pocket and walked out of the house leaving Jongin to decide on his own. 

-

He should've foreseen that Jongin would choose someone else other than him. When they started their relationship two years ago, it was a rough start, since Jongin was just someone who frequented the bar where he works at. After he already left that job he was still able to keep in touch with Jongin for another 6 months, then they started hanging out until Kyungsoo admitted that he liked the younger and the latter ran away from him. 

Jongin always needed time to get things straight. Kyungsoo should've expected to see the empty closet and drawers when he came back, the younger took almost everything leaving only a few of his sweaters and shirts that Kyungsoo loved to wear. 

"Fuck Kyung, did you get robbed?" Luhan asked in surprise when he stepped into the bedroom. 

Kyungsoo sighs and sits on his bed. "I'm okay now, Lu. Thanks for coming with me" he mumbled, hand clutching the sheets. Jongin's scent still surrounds the room and the sheets. He won't be able to wash them soon… 

Luhan sits next to him and pats his back softly. "You came to my house at 9 am and cried yourself to sleep and you're telling me you're okay?" he snorted in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go"

"It's alright. Hunnie wouldn't mind. He knows that you're my favorite person next to him" 

"Did I make a mistake?" Kyungsoo asked, looking at the empty cabinets in front of him. 

"Highly possible. You acted based on hormones and emotions but Jongin shouldn't have lied to you. He should've known better, honey. He will come around. He always does" Luhan assured him. 

That's what Kyungsoo is worried about. Jongin, not coming around because there's another person in the picture, one that Jongin loved the most before Kyungsoo came into his life. 

"You have a shift at the hospital. I'm okay now. Thank you, Lu" Kyungsoo said softly, glancing at the clock, noting it's already 4 pm. Luhan woke him up after lunch and forced him to eat before asking him to tell everything that he can. 

"Change your passcode. I'll tell Hunnie to come visit you and bring you dinner" 

\--

One would've hoped that Jongin would change his mind but the younger didn't. Instead, he began courting Kyungsoo again, small sweet messages assuring the older that he loves him very much and that he wouldn't want anything else but him. 

They haven't seen each other yet, mostly because Kyungsoo busied himself at the café where he works as a pastry chef along with Sehun who's the owner and barista of the café. It's only been a month since that argument and other than the growing fondness of Kyungsoo for Jongin his belly is growing too.

He's almost 17 weeks in already, he was already pregnant even before the fight and couldn't tell Jongin since they were having problems. He's ready now. He's already into his second trimester, so he's sure that anyone can notice his tummy and Jongin sounds decided into starting properly this time. 

"What the fuck" Sehun cursed, a little too loud making the customers turn to look at him. Sehun's hand grabs their other co-worker Baekhyun before turning at the said man. "Man the counter, I'll call Chanyeol to cover as barista. I have to go. Kyungie, are you okay with the pastries?" 

"Yup, last batch done. Why?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion, he had just finished placing the last batch of tarts on the display shelf before Sehun cursed

"Come with me. Let's get Lu" Sehun said, taking off his apron before going inside his office. 

Kyungsoo went to the staff room and tossed his apron on the laundry before grabbing his things from his locker. When he came out, Sehun was already waiting, he was talking to someone on the phone while playing with his car key. 

When he saw Kyungsoo, he nodded at him and they both walked outside the café. It was easy to find Sehun's car, it's a black Audi sports car. It's flashy but it fits the young chaebol. 

"Yeah. Thanks Chan hyung. I also called Ravi to help. I'll talk to you later" Sehun said before hanging up. 

He placed the key in and pressed the button before he turned to Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression. "Seatbelt hyung. Do you still talk to Jongin?" Sehun asked while he was gracefully maneuvering the car. 

Kyungsoo took out his phone and checked his Line, there's the last message from Jongin last night before he fell asleep. 

**Ninibear ❤️**

I love you, Soo! Can't wait to start our life together. I'm almost ready! Please patiently wait for me while I fix everything. 

I really love you. You're my Angel.

"Yeah, we just talked last night. He said plenty of iloveyous. He also called me and we spoke for a bit. He said he was doing something personal to fix everything. Probably to get his parents off his back" Kyungsoo answered with a soft smile. 

He always updates Sehun and Luhan because the couple knows about his pregnancy too and as much as possible they don't want him stressed out. 

"Is your data on?" Sehun asked again after finally getting on the main road

"Oh, no. I usually don't turn it on until I go home. So that I won't be disrupted at work" Kyungsoo answered lightly. 

Did something happen to Luhan? OMG. He's probably Luhan's emergency contact. 

"Connect to the wifi of the car" Sehun said quickly before turning a sharp right that made Kyungsoo hold onto his chair. 

Once he connected to the wifi, his phone wouldn't stop pinging. There were at least 100+ messages on his KKT and a few hundreds on his Line. What the hell happened while he was working. 

He opened his Line first and saw Luhan's message on top but he clicked on the name right below Luhan's. 

**Ninibear ❤️**

Shit, Soo. 

I fucked up. 

I'm sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness. This is fucking ridiculous. I'll explain everything. I promise. Where are you? 

Soo, please only believe me. 

Soo. Why aren't you answering? 

Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. I really do love you. 

There were a ton more messages from Jongin but he didn't scroll up. He doesn't know why the younger was apologizing. Sehun's pop song ringtone echoed in the car making them both jolt in surprise. Sehun answered the call through the wheel since his phone was connected anyway. 

"I'm going to fucking kill your best friend, Oh Sehun. Where are you? Where is Kyungsoo?!" Luhan sounded really mad and Kyungsoo had never seen his best friend mad, they barely argued when they were still together. 

"He's here with me. I'm driving towards the hospital to pick you up" Sehun said calmly. 

Trust Sehun to be calm in times like this. As far as Kyungsoo knows, Jongin is the only best friend of Sehun, they grew up together and spent most of their childhood together as well. They were inseparable. 

"Don't pick me up. I'm already near the venue. I'm going to murder than son of a bitch" Luhan gritted out. 

There's a loud honking of horn on the other line before they hear Luhan cursed in Mandarin. 

"Luhan?" Kyungsoo called out softly. 

Luhan sighed in the other line before he answered with a softer tone. "Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. Fuck. Did he tell you?" he asked. 

"Tell me what? Why are you so mad?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion and that seemed to trigger Luhan's anger again. 

"Jongin got married. It's all over the news. Heir of Kim Corp, Kim Jongin married model-actress, Mina. The ceremony was held between family to respect the privacy of the couple" Luhan spat out each word like poison and Kyungsoo couldn't help but digest it.

"I don't understand. Jongin… I just talked to Jongin last night" he muttered in confusion 

"Well he must've fucking changed his mind when he woke up. You don't deserve a bastard like this, Kyungsoo" Luhan snarled on the other line 

Sehun sighed and turned to another road carefully this time. "Lu, give Jongin the benefit of a doubt. He loves Kyungsoo. I know him" he said softly. 

"He didn't invite you to his wedding Sehun. He's your childhood friend. Fucking ridiculous" Luhan answered back, his Chinese accent thick as he cursed in Korean. 

"I'm here at the reception venue. I'm going to look for him" 

"Luhan hyung, please use words" Sehun said but the call was already hung up from the other side. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry. I don't know why Jongin did this. We were just planning for your wedding the other night. Fuck." Sehun said in exasperation. 

\--

The moment they arrived, they could immediately hear the loud shouting of Luhan. It didn't take long before they found the room where Luhan and Jongin are. It's the first time they've seen each other again after a long while. 

Jongin's eyes landed on his stomach that he covered protectively. The taller was wearing a wedding tux and a wedding ring to match the outfit. 

"Soo" he gasped in surprise, eyes still locked in Kyungsoo's tummy. . 

Luhan was immediately in front of Kyungsoo when Jongin took a step forward. They can all feel the anger radiating all over the petite-framed man. "Don't you fucking call him Soo. I don't care about your reasons Kim Jongin. You will never come back into Kyungsoo and his baby's lives" Luhan gritted out. 

"Baby… my baby?" Jongin asked. He took a step forward but Sehun had blocked his way too, hiding both Luhan and Kyungsoo behind him. 

"Jongin, why are they saying that you got married? I.. I thought we're going to…" Kyungsoo asked in a small voice, his tears were already threatening to fall. He feels cheated on. He doesn't understand why these things keep on happening to him. He just wanted to be happy. 

"Soo, listen to me. Mina… She told my parents that she's pregnant. She's already five months in. I..Kyungsoo. Believe me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Jongin explained quietly, voice full of hesitation. 

Kyungsoo immediately calculated in his mind how many months it has been since he met Jongin's ex. He felt his stomach turn at the idea of Jongin cheating on him. Mina's a few weeks further than Kyungsoo, which means Jongin probably met Mina even before Kyungsoo saw them together at the restaurant. 

"Did you fuck her?" Kyungsoo asked in a flat tone. 

Luhan flinched in front of him but he gripped the back of Luhan's shirt to keep him in place. 

"Kyungsoo" Jongin's voice sounded shaky, unsure. 

Sehun took matters into his own hands and grabbed the collar of his best friend. "Did you fuck her, Kim Jongin?" he spat out, voice laced with disbelief. 

Sehun has always been fond of Kyungsoo, the first time Jongin introduced Kyungsoo, the latter always spoiled him like a little brother. Whenever Luhan and Sehun argued, Kyungsoo was always there to lend his ears or shoulder for Sehun, mostly because the younger is more sensitive than Luhan. 

Jongin raked his fingers through his hair before gripping them harshly. "Maybe, but I don't remember. Fuck. I was drunk when I first met her in that overseas meeting in Taiwan. I drank because I couldn't confront her sober, the pain came back as soon as I saw her so I drank as much as I could and confronted her" he admitted, guilt consuming his whole being as he saw Kyungsoo shaking behind Luhan. 

"You ended up fucking her. Glad you didn't forget that even though you were drunk" Luhan spat out bluntly, they are all aware about Jongin's drunk routine and his forgetfulness the morning after so it's a surprise that he would remember anything at all. 

"No! Soo, please. I don't know, okay? I was naked at the hotel when I woke up but there's no one there other than me. I just received a message from Mina saying Thanks. I went home to you and I wanted to tell you but you were so happy and I missed you so much" Jongin knew that it was a poor excuse but half of it was true, when he saw Kyungsoo the moment he got back, he was just so happy to feel his fiancé in his arms again. 

Kyungsoo gently pulled Luhan to the side and tapped Sehun to make space for him then he stood in front of Jongin with tears in his eyes, heart already pounding too loud in his chest and ears that he felt like his head was going to burst

"I loathe cheating, you should know that by now. My parents divorced because they both cheated on each other. They both gave me up to start a new family of their own. To them, I was only a reminder of a mistake. I don't want my baby to be called a mistake. I don't want to share his father too" Kyungsoo said firmly. 

He knows that Jongin is aware of this fact and that it took him a long while before he got okay with the idea of marriage. He took a large step when he said yes to Jongin and now it suddenly feels like a damn mistake. 

Jongin sighed and nodded at him but Kyungsoo could already see the hesitant expression that flashed in Jongin's eyes. "Soo, if Mina's kid is mine… I should be responsible for her baby too"

"You married her" Kyungsoo pointed out the reason that they were all standing there. 

Jongin looked so defeated when he nodded at him. "My parents thought it was best. They tricked me into coming to the courthouse. They dumped it all on me at once. I couldn't do anything" he admitted quietly, his excuse sounded like a lie but it was the truth. He didn't know anything until it was happening already 

"Jongin" you could've run away and come to me, he wanted to say but he chose not to. Jongin looked decided, as much as he was confused. He's a responsible man and he knows that he wouldn't let Mina raise a child alone if he was the father and Kyungsoo doesn't know how to deal with thar

"Kyungsoo, I want to be there for you, for our child please. I'm sorry that this happened. I'm going to fix this" Jongin pleaded, hand reaching out to hold the older but Sehun's arm immediately blocked his way. 

"You said that too more than a month ago and the days after that. I guess fixing things means you'll have to leave Kyungsoo hyung" Sehun said in disappointment. 

Luhan pulled on Kyungsoo's hand so they could leave already. The stress is not good for Kyungsoo or the baby. He'd rather soothe Kyungsoo's broken heart safely at home where he can see the younger. 

Kyungsoo turned around to exit the room but he suddenly felt everything rushing to his head, his knees gave in and his vision went black even before he could hear the shouts of the three men. 

\--

The smell of antiseptic hits his nose as soon as he comes to. Kyungsoo could feel something heavy in his arm and his lower back aching badly. Fuck he's at the hospital. 

He blinks his eyes open and sees the lights dimmed, thankful that Luhan knows him well enough not to blind him as soon as he wakes up. He turned to the side and saw Sehun holding his left hand, finger playing with Kyungsoo's engagement ring. 

"Hun" his voice was hoarse and his back was really bothering him. Sehun turned his head so fast to look at him, worry was written all over his face but he still gave Kyungsoo a small smile. "I'll get you water hyung" 

"Hun, the baby?" Kyungsoo asked softly

"F--" 

Sehun's answer was cut off by Luhan's booming voice that came from the hallway. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE KIM JONGIN. DON'T FORCE ME. I WILL CALL THE SECURITY. YOU ARE IN MY HOSPITAL. I WILL THROW YOU OUT" 

"Tell Luhan hyung not to shout so much, he's ugly when he screams, his neck veins might pop" Kyungsoo muttered jokingly. 

Sehun shook his head at him and handed him a plastic cup with ice chips and water. They could both hear Luhan and Jongin arguing outside, Luhan's voice lowered down but both Kyungsoo and Sehun knew that he's far too angry to be tamed. 

"He lost his child, Jongin. You have nothing to come back for. You screwed up. Go home and be a father to that child you wanted to protect so much that you ended up losing another"

"What?" Kyungsoo asked in surprise, both hands immediately covering his baby bump. Sehun held his left hand tightly and shook his head at him. 

He didn't understand until the door opened and Jongin walked in with Luhan right behind him and a very familiar woman just right outside. His heart stopped when he saw Mina's baby bump. Her fitted powder pink dress accentuated the growing bump that made Kyungsoo's heart clench. 

"Hyung, don't cry please" Sehun said softly before the door closed, both Luhan and Jongin were standing by the door. 

"Soo, I'm sorry" Jongin said softly. He looked like a mess, hair out of place, his shirt untucked and crumpled like he was yanking on it for the past hour or so. 

"Leave" Kyungsoo said quietly. 

He literally just woke up and seeing Mina didn't do anything to ease his mind. He doesn't need stress. He can't. During his first check up, he was already told that his pregnancy was sensitive, he shouldn't bring stress into his life. 

Jongin finally closed their distance. Kyungsoo gripped Sehun's hand tightly on top of his belly. "Soo, our baby. Luhan is just lying because he's mad at me. Please Soo. We're still together in this, right?" Jongin asked, eyes pleading for an answer that's different from Luhan's. 

At this very moment, there are more than a million words to say but Kyungsoo chose eight words to end everything. "There is no baby. Let us break up" Kyungsoo answered. 

He twisted the ring on his finger until it came loose before he handed it to Jongin. "Take it" he said quietly

Right now, anyone would tell him that he probably lost his mind and maybe he did, but he didn't want Jongin to choose him because of their baby when in reality, he already chose Mina over him. 

Jongin didn't take it and his eyes were looking at his own, trying to find something but Kyungsoo held his gaze firmly, not letting any emotion come out. "Take it, Jongin. Your wife is outside. We're done" he said firmly.

When Jongin didn't move to take it, he threw the ring across the room, hitting the wall until it stopped just beside Luhan's foot. "Get out" Kyungsoo shouted, making Jongin and Sehun flinch. 

"Jongin, just go" Sehun said softly, gesturing at Jongin to go out. 

"Kyungsoo I know you're lying to me. Please" Jongin said, ears not believing anything that he heard. 

"This is enough. You've heard him, Jongin. Get out." Luhan said before he took Jongin's arm and dragged him outside. 

As soon as the doors closed, Sehun sat on the bed and hugged his hyung close to him because Kyungsoo already started crying. "It's okay. Everything is okay. You'll be fine. You have us, hyung" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the older's head. 


	2. Me and You

In Kyungsoo's eight month they all heard about Jongin's divorce with Mina. It was said that Muna already gave birth but Jongin still went through with the divorce. 

What a short-lived marriage, they all thought but Kyungsoo didn't bother to do anything about it. He left the restaurant and moved to another apartment because Jongin still came to him a week after he was discharged a few months back. 

He felt bad for lying to the younger man but Jongin was firm that he wasn't going to divorce Mina any time soon and he also didn't disagree when Luhan pointed out that he has feelings for Mina. 

Without a job, Luhan and Sehun help him out a lot, the two men took turns in taking care of him to the point of moving him into the apartment next to them. Jongin doesn't know where he was because they all cut ties with him after that incident. 

It was that same day at the hospital when Kyungsoo was told that he did lose a child because of the stress but his other two babies are okay. He mourned for the loss of his other child but he was also happy that he has twins who are healthy and about to come out soon. 

"Hyung, are you ready for your check up? Let's shop for clothes later" Sehun offered, placing a fruit bowl in front of Kyungsoo. Until now, he's still craving for peaches and hates grapes a lot. 

"But Luhan already bought some!!! Stop spending. I have money" he pointed out. 

Sehun and Luhan spoil him a lot, especially when he gets craving, either Luhan or Sehun volunteers to get the food while the other waits with him. He has his savings and since he's on paid maternity leave, he's still getting money. 

Sehun plopped next to him and took a slice of peach before inching closer to Kyungsoo since the older likes his smell so much. "And you need to save that money for when they come. You're on maternity leave. I need my pastry chef back after you since we're expanding into a bakery/cafe at my dad's hotel" 

He's been offering Kyungsoo the job since last month and Luhan keeps on urging him to take it. It pays really well and Kyungsoo can have either a fixed work schedule or a flexible one. 

"You're spoiling me" Kyungsoo pouts, eating two cubes of peach at a time. 

"No… but yes, I'm making you the head pastry chef there. The pay is more than enough and my dad is very fond of you. He almost offered the management position to you after I said I was expanding" Sehun explained. 

"Uncle just likes me because I'm your hyung" 

Sehun nodded in agreement, relaxing when Kyungsoo finally leaned on his shoulder. "Yes and because I listen to you well. I'm asking Luhan for marriage soon and we'll start a family too so that your babies can have playmates" 

"I assume Luhan will carry?" Kyungsoo asked softly poking at another peach before popping it into his mouth 

Sehun chuckled softly. He knows how painful it will be for Luhan and he hoped that it would be him who would carry for them or just adopt but Luhan didn't want to hear any of it. "You assume right. I offered to but it turns out that I don't have the carrier gene" he answered lightly

"Luhan will be a pissy pregnant husband" 

"I'm ready and I have you. You handle him better than I do" 

"Cause he's my best friend and I know all his dirty secrets" 

Sehun chuckled softly and gave Kyungsoo a kiss on his forehead. He knows how Kyungsoo and Luhan are close like brothers, he also knows about their relationship and how they're basically family now. 

"So get up and let's shop before you pop. You're almost due and Luhan wants you to stay at the hospital starting next week" Sehun said, carefully pulling away before standing up. 

Luhan already helped Kyungsoo pack a bag for his hospital stay because both Luhan and Kyungsoo's doctor thinks that he might give birth earlier than expected 

"I'll be bored out of my mind" 

"I'll visit you and I'm sure he won't allow you to get bored" 

"Just because he owns the hospital, doesn't mean he can slack off" Kyungsoo frowned before finally standing up. 

Sehun took the bowl from the table and allowed Kyungsoo to get dressed into warmer clothes. Luhan and Sehun teased that his babies might come out on his birthday but that's at least two weeks before his due date. 

-

Kyungsoo held up two animal onesies in front of Sehun who laughed at him. "I pick the penguin one" 

"But they're two, should we get two penguins? I like the bear ones though and they're softer" 

"Bear ones, okay" Sehun said, asking for two new stocks of the bear onesies while Kyungsoo placed back the ones he was holding back on the rack. 

"Soo?" 

Kyungsoo felt shivers run down his spine, it's because he knows that voice more than anyone else's. He turned around and saw Jongin right in front of Sehun who didn't look amused at all. 

Jongin looked thin, his hair messed up and definitely needed to be cut. There's no wedding ring on his finger anymore. He looked happy to see Kyungsoo, relief flashed in his eyes when he saw Kyungsoo's very obvious pregnant tummy. 

"Soo, I'm so glad that he's fine. I'm so sorry" Jongin muttered softly. 

"Jongin, not here" Kyungsoo said quietly. He was surprised when Jongin nodded and took a step back. Sehun asked Kyungsoo to wait while he paid for the things they placed in their cart. 

Jongin is still staring at Kyungsoo's tummy, a small smile starts to bloom on his lips. Sehun came back after two minutes, holding paper bags in one hand. He circled an arm around the older's waist to let Kyungsoo lean on him. 

He knew that Jongin was watching them but he really needed support these days. He also knows that he needs to admit everything to Jongin because he deserves to know. 

They found a nice restaurant that offered private rooms. Kyungsoo wondered if he should've asked Jongin if he was free because the other man was wearing a suit and probably was on his way to work. 

After Sehun finished ordering for them, he asked the server to close the door behind him. 

"Jongin, please don't give him stress. He's been through a lot" Sehun spoke up to break the awkward silence. 

Jongin nodded at him and turned to face Kyungsoo. "I know. I'm sorry. Can you please listen to me first?" he asked

"Don't you have work?" Kyungsoo mumbled quietly, eyes looking at the mozzarella sticks in front of them. 

Jongin shook his head even though Kyungsoo wasn't looking at him. "I don't care about work, Soo. I want… I...I need to clear up things between us." Jongin said quietly. He took two mozzarella sticks and placed them on Kyungsoo's plate before sliding the dip closer to the pregnant male. 

"You must be surprised… I'm sorry for lying" Kyungsoo admitted. He looked up, surprised to meet Jongin's eyes that were filled with fondness. 

"Soo, the child wasn't mine. I didn't sleep with her. They tricked me. My parents… my mother admitted everything. Mina paid someone to spike my drink when I was in Taiwan. She didn't even get past my room. I checked the CCTV feeds. It took a long time to get it, she was already in labor when I got them. I'm sorry. Losing you, losing our child…" Jongin trailed off, voice breaking as he looked away. 

What happened between them hurt them and it will take a long time to fix but now is the best time to start. They have to face this now and they both know it. 

"Jongin" Kyungsoo said softly, hoping that the other man would face him. He's tired of running and he's tired of Jongin who keeps on running away when he's scared to fight for something. 

"I don't even care that you lied to my face. I deserved it. I spent every waking hour of my life thinking I killed our child and everyone knew how it ate me up. I'm so glad that I didn't…" Jongin said with a light tone, giving him a soft smile. 

Kyungsoo looked down and placed a hand on his stomach. "I--we lost one…" he admitted quietly. He heard the sharp intake of breath from Jongin and he couldn't bear to look up. 

"We--I was carrying triplets… one didn't survive due to the stress. Luhan was mad at you and I was mad at you too that I didn't bother reaching out after. You wanted to be with Mina. I saw your eyes. You looked like you wanted to stay with her" he continued, hoping that it was enough reason for Jongin to understand why he did what he did. 

He had to run, he didn't want to be a second choice. He would never want that for his children. For the first time since he met Jongin, he chose to run that day. 

Jongin reached out across the table, not expecting Kyungsoo to also reach out his hand and placed it on top of Jongin's open palm. 

"Soo, I'm so sorry. I know you saw how I hesitated. I hurt you. I don't love her. I don't even like her. I stayed at the office more than that house. Everyday that I was with her felt like a mistake. It was. You weren't the mistake, she was. I should've been stronger. I shouldn't have faltered when I saw her. I know that now. I know better now" he admitted with a soft smile. 

All the pain that he felt during his time apart from Kyungsoo was just washed away as soon as he saw the pregnant man earlier. Seeing the love of his life still pregnant and a little happy made his heart ache so much. He wanted to be the one buying baby clothes with Kyungsoo. He never wanted anything as much as he wanted Kyungsoo back at that moment 

"Took you a long time" Sehun commented, still unsure if he should've let the two men talk but he knows it's the right thing to do. They already went through a lot, it would be better if they start healing now. 

Jongin nodded in agreement. He should've trusted his guys back then but it's all in the past now, a mistake that he learned from. 

"I still couldn't leave a pregnant woman alone and I thought that I killed our child, Soo. I couldn't face you. My mother didn't admit anything until Mina gave birth and I demanded for a paternity test. When the results came out negative, I told them that I will go to the media if they don't let me go." he explained the mess that he created and resolved, hoping that a part of Kyungsoo and Sehun would be forgiving to him. 

His parents hate him for going against them but he's glad that he did. He's been under their shadow for far too long that they thought he would follow everything that they wanted. 

"So you're free" Kyungsoo muttered softly. 

Jongin nodded at him, gently squeezing Kyungsoo's hand. "I am. But I'm not yet coming back to ask for your hand. You deserve better than that" 

"Then why are we here?" Kyungsoo asked in confusion. He thought that they would be able to fix things right now. 

With Mina gone and Jongin finally clearing out that he didn't cheat, shouldn't they start anew? 

Jongin sighed but Kyungsoo saw how his eyes firmly gazed back at him. "Please be patient with me. I left my family. I'm starting on my own, building up my own business. I want to be the man that you deserve. I won't drink anymore, not without you but if you'd let me, I just want to ask for one thing" he said quietly 

Sehun cocked an eyebrow at his best friend. He knows how hard it probably was for Jongin to go against his family because the latter is a filial son, always wanting his parents' happiness before his own. 

"What is it?" Kyungsoo and Sehun asked at the same time. 

"Can I at least be a part of their lives? You don't have to send them to me. Just.. Please allow me to see them, visit them, see pictures and videos. I want to be there and see them grow even from afar until you finally accept me again" Jongin's voice was full of hesitation, afraid that Kyungsoo might not agree with his terms. 

He knows he's already asking for too much. They have yet to grieve for the unborn child that they lost. 

They both know that it will take a long time to rebuild the broken trust and damaged foundation of their relationship but Jongin is right, instead of just going back to the way things were, it is better to break everything and build a new one, a stronger relationship built on trust, communication and love. 

"You're really stupid, Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo said lightly, finally giving his ex a genuine smile. 

"I know" he chuckled softly, squeezing Kyungsoo's hand. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Jongin before he squeezed back. "Of course I'm letting you be a part of their lives. I forgive you for choosing what seemed to be right at that time but I hope that you learn to run towards me in case something like that happens. I'd rather figure it out together than apart" 

"What do you mean?" Jongin asked in confusion. Sehun chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement. He can't wait for Luhan to arrive since he messaged him earlier to catch up with them after the older's surgery. 

"I expect you to be there when I deliver, not as my ex fiancé or anything but as their father and as the man who will court me properly" Kyungsoo pointed out. 

Jongin's eyes widened before he nodded in agreement. "Of course I will!" 

Kyungsoo smiled brightly at him, finally allowing himself to be happy. It was tough not to be with Jongin but it's harder to force himself not to care about him. 

"You better be sure, Kim Jongin. Luhan's not going to hold back if you hurt his Kyungsoo again" Sehun said lightly. 

They might have started the wrong way, accepting their roles as they were, Kyungsoo, a patch for a broken man and Jongin, a man wanting to be held and comforted but in the end, they chose to close that story and write up a new one, a better one with no ending because this time, this love story will go on stronger and happier for eternity. 

❤


End file.
